The Draconic Mage
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Born from a powerful witch and an ancient dragon, Mordred Blackthorn is about to embark on a journey that will change his life, the lives of those around him, and all of Thedas. Starts in Dragon age 2 and may or may not go to Inquisition.
1. Meeting the Hawks

Hey there everyone it is the 3headed-dragon bringing you another story from another one of my favorite video games Dragon Age 2. I don't know yet if I'll take it to Inquisition but I'll let you guys help make that decision as the story progresses. Like always this will be a Harem story.

"Hello" = Talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in surprise or anger

" **Hello** " = demon talking

"Hello" = speaking elvish

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon Age games

The Draconic Mage

Chapter 1: Meeting the Hawks

Our story starts off with us seeing a young man walking through an open field in Ferelden heading to the city of Lothering. The young man was rather tall standing at 5'10 with milk chocolate brown skin, shoulder length straight black hair with chin length dark violet bangs. His eyes were a deep violet with black slit pupils and from what could be seen of his body he was very fit and toned. For clothes he wore a tight deep violet, sleeveless shirt with black metal plating on the stomach and shoulders, tight black leather pants with metal greaves that went from his ankles up to his knees, heavy black boots, and his arms were covered in metal gauntlets with claw like fingers that went up to his elbows. Also on his person was a brown leather burlap sack that was filled with unknown items and was strapped to his back. This man's name is Mordred Blackthorn.

In Mordred's arms was a little girl of about three years old with fair skin, short wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pointed ears. For clothes she wore was a dark purple long sleeved dress with no shoes and a blue headband. The little girl's name is Luna Blackthorn and if the pointed ears didn't tip you off, Luna is an elf. Mordred and Luna could finally see the village of Lothering in the distance but before they could get too close something caught Mordred's eye. It looked like a girl being chased by Tevinter Slavers, Mordred already didn't like Slavers but for some reason he felt something pulling him towards the girl.

"Hmmm, this could be interesting. Hang on Little Moon, Daddy has a little work to do." said Mordred as the Luna looked up at him, nodded, and then tightly clung to him. Mordred kissed her forehead before he took off in the same direction he saw the girl run off to.

 **WITH THE GIRL AND THE SLAVERS**

The girl was starting to get tired from running away from her potential kidnappers, she probably could have dealt with them since she was a mage but they were currently too close to Lothering and its Chantry for her to use magic undetected. She quickly ducked under a fireball that was thrown at her; it seemed the Tevinter mages had no problem using magic at all. The girl than tripped over an exposed tree root and twisted her ankle. When she hit the ground the three Slavers chasing her surrounded her with cruel smirks on their faces.

"Well looks like we finally caught her boys, but just by looking at her I can tell she'll fetch a good price." said Slaver #1. He wasn't wrong as the girl had a nice body and low C-cup breasts, plus with her having magic most living in Tevinter would find her a top tier slave.

"Hey I know we'll get paid more for her being intact, but do you think we could test her out first, she does have a nice body." said Slaver #2. Slaver #3 nodded at this while licking his lips, this wouldn't be the first time these three had done something like this and they have gotten better and better at making the girls they bring seem intact until after the deal is made.

The girl was horrified now, it was bad enough that they were going sell her as a slave but now they were going to take turns raping her; this was like a never ending nightmare for her. Slaver #2 and #3 grabbed her arms and started tearing at her clothes until they were nothing but rags and held her down. The leader stood in front of her before ripping off the rest of her pants leaving her in just her panties and tattered top.

"Alright now it's time to have some fu-." the leader never got to finish his sentence because a metal hand was rammed through his chest and was holding his heart before the hand crushed it. The now dead leader lived just long enough see it before the hand was viciously pulled out of his body. Once the body fell over they saw Mordred standing there with his right arm covered in blood.

"You know it's men like you that truly disgust me." said Mordred before he created a small fireball in his right hand only the fireball was violet rather than red-orange, he then threw it at Slaver #2. The fireball hit him in the face and caused his whole head to burst into flames, this caused him to scream in pain and let go of the girl. Before Slaver #3 could even react to what was happening he was hit in the chest with a lightning bolt, cooking him from the inside out. Slaver #2 was still screaming in pain before Mordred just ripped his throat out with his clawed gauntlet.

Once he was done with that Mordred walked over to the girl and checked her over for injuries and so far he only saw that she was shaken up and had a twisted ankle. Mordred also felt that pull he felt towards her grow stronger though he chose it ignore it for now. The girl on the other hand was scared, she was just about to be raped then sold into slavery when this mage came out of nowhere and killed the Tevinter Mages like it was nothing and now he was looking her over.

" _Is he going to finish what they started_?" the girl thought to herself before she saw him reach down and grab her injured ankle, she flinched in pain at first but then saw his hand glow green and felt the pain in her ankle disappear.

"There, other than your clothes you should be fine now." said Mordred as he stood up. He quickly jumped back before a great sword could take off his head, then he put up his left gauntlet to block a short sword, but he wasn't ready to be hit in the chest by a fireball. The fireball managed to knock him onto his back but thanks to his armored shirt it didn't really damage him. He slowly got up and looked at his attackers and saw that they were two men and a woman, he also paid more attention with how the girl he just saved looked.

The first man stood at 5'11 with short black hair, a rather thick beard, tan skin, and amber eyes with a red mark going across the bridge of his nose. He wore brown light leather armor, lightly armored gloves, and brown leather boots. In his hands were two short swords and he looked ready to attack at any given moment.

The next man stood at 5'10 with short black hair, clean shaven, tan skin, and amber eyes. He wore a heavily padded sleeveless yellow top, tight brown pants, and brown boots. His weapon of choice was a great sword and he too seemed ready to attack Mordred.

The woman stood at 5'5 with chin length black hair, fair skin, bright blue eyes, and a red mark across her nose like the first man. She wore a deep brown vest, light brown pants, and knee high brown boots. In her hands was a plain wooden beginners staff but she seems rather shocked that her fireball didn't put Mordred down for good.

Finally the girl Mordred saved seemed to stand at 5'6 with shoulder length black hair, amber eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Her clothes were ruined so she only had on a pair of cream colored bra and panties and a pair of red knee high boots. Mordred noticed all of them had pretty similar facial features but the girl he saved and the second man looked really similar. " _They're probably siblings_." Mordred thought to himself.

"Brothers, Sister, stop; please don't hurt him!" yelled the girl while the other looked at her strangely.

" _Yep siblings, and hurt me, please if I had my guard up that fireball would have never hit_." Mordred thought.

"Are you mad Sister; look at what he's done to you!" yelled the first man with a rather deep voice.

"It wasn't him that did this, he saved me from the ones that did! Just look around, if you haven't noticed there are three Tevinter Mages dead on the ground." said the girl.

"We see the bodies Bethany, but I doubt he saved you with his bare hands and just look at his eyes, he's clearly a demon they called on that decided to kill them instead of giving them what they wanted." said the second man with the great sword.

" _Okay I take offense to that, I like my eyes and if I was a demon I would have killed you all by now instead of standing here while you talk about me like I'm not here_." Mordred thought to himself.

"Carver's right Sister, no human has eyes like that, and if he were a mage then he must be a Blood Mage since he has no staff to use his power." said the other woman. The now named Bethany couldn't argue with that since she saw her savior use magic without a staff, but he couldn't be all bad since he did save her when he didn't have to. Plus now that she looks at him closely she did see that his eyes weren't normal since they were purple with black slit pupils, those definitely weren't human eyes though she did find them beautiful.

Bethany quickly shook her head out of her thoughts as she quickly ran pass her siblings, grabbed one of the dead mage's staff, and stood between her siblings and her savior. Her hands lit up with magic as she prepared to fight her sibling even while half naked, not that Mordred was complaining since she had a nice ass. "I can't let any of you harm him; he saved my life and my dignity so I won't let my family be the one that kills him!" said Bethany.

"See Garret it must be blood magic, Bethany would never harm us or even threaten to harm us otherwise." said Carver to the now named Garret. "Jane see if you can get her away from him or at least break his hold on her!" Carver said to the now named Jane. Jane nodded as the three moved closer to get their sister away from what they believed to be a demon or a Blood Mage.

" _Well at least I now know all of their names, but I don't have time for this as I'm sure my little moon is getting worried about me_." Mordred thought to himself as he walked forward a little bit and placed his hand on Bethany's shoulder. "That is quite enough, calm yourself my dear for I would not like to see you slay your own siblings for my sake. Though it is at least nice to know one of you are grateful when someone saves your life." said Mordred. Bethany did calm down and let her magic fade away as she turned to him and became lost in his eyes, though at the same time Mordred became lost in her bright amber eyes. Then without even knowing it Mordred placed his non bloody hand on Bethany's cheek and she leaned into his touch.

" _What's happening to me? I don't even know this man's name yet I'm letting him touch me in such a way while I'm barely dressed_." Bethany thought to herself.

" _What's happening to me? My magic seems so docile now when it's usually wild and ready for action. It is usually only docile around my family or Luna, what is this woman doing to me_?" Mordred asked himself in thought.

The two were so lost in their own thoughts that they never noticed that they were getting closer to each other until they kissed. The kiss was a shock to both of them as they widened their eyes, but yet they didn't pull away in fact they deepened it. They closed their eyes as Mordred wrapped his arms around Bethany's waist and Bethany wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling each other closer thus causing Bethany's barely covered breasts to press against his armored chest.

Suddenly manna started to shine around both of them with Bethany's being light blue and Mordred's being deep violet. Then their mannas started to mix together as if they were embracing each other as well.

" _This power I feel from him it's so vast, so overwhelming, and yet it is so intoxicating_." Bethany thought to herself as she continued the kiss, unaware that her magical reserves were slowly growing.

" _Why is my magic latching onto hers, no it's not just latching on it's feeding and mixing with her magic. What is going on, my magic has never done anything like this before_." Mordred thought to himself.

While they were kissing Bethany's siblings were in total shock as they watched their sister kiss someone that they didn't know at all and could possibly be a demon. They were about to move to stop this when the manna that burned around them finally died down and they broke the kiss but didn't let go of each other.

"Maker, that was something." said Bethany while taking deep breaths.

"That it was." said Mordred as they slowly separated from each other though Bethany didn't move away from him. Mordred then raised his right arm up and blocked a strike from Carver's great sword. "You do realize that if I had chosen to dodge that rather than block it you would have killed your sister?" asked Mordred while Bethany was shocked that her own brother put her life in danger but then again she did threaten them earlier.

Before Carver could answer he was hit in the head by a rock. Everyone turned to see where the rock came from and found that it came from a little elf girl in a deep violet dress with another rock in her hand and behind her was a burlap sack. Garret was confused as to where she came from, Bethany and Jane thought she was adorable, Mordred shook his head at Luna, and Carver was pissed that she threw a rock at him.

"Little Moon, what have I told you about throwing rocks at people?" asked Mordred.

Luna dropped the rock she was holding and stared down at her feet while rocking back and forth with her hands behind her back. Jane and Bethany almost squealed at how adorable she was being even Garret had to admit she was cute, Carver was still pissed she threw a rock at him.

"Come here Little Moon." said Mordred. Luna quickly picked up the bag behind her and ran over to Mordred, stopping a foot away from him and just looked up at him. Mordred smiled at her before he picked her up while putting the bag on his back and kissing the top of her head. "What am I going to do with you Little Moon?" asked Mordred with a small smile. Luna said nothing and just snuggled into him.

Mordred was about to start walking away until he was stopped by Bethany. "Wait, you can't just save me, heal me, then kiss me like that without even giving me your name. I am not a woman whom you would find waiting to be called upon in a brothel." said Bethany.

"I am sorry if my actions have made you feel that way my Lady, my name is Mordred Blackthorn and this is my daughter Luna Blackthorn or Little Moon as I like to call her." said Mordred as he started to walk again before being stopped once again by Bethany.

"Would you kindly stop trying to walk away, we need to talk about what just happened here." said Bethany.

"I have no problem talking about this with you my Lady but just not here as we have just unleashed a great deal of magic and I have no doubt that the Templars of Lothering will be coming soon to investigate what caused it. I would rather they find the dead Tevinter Mages than myself and my daughter." said Mordred.

"Follow me, I know a place where we can talk." said Bethany as she led the way back to the Hawk Residence.

 **AT THE HAWK RESIDENCE**

It wasn't long before the group reached the Hawk Residence where Mordred saw what looked like any older version of Jane and Bethany and next to her was an older version of Garret and Carver. Though the man wore robes and Mordred could feel the manna in his body being concealed.

"OH MAKER, Bethany what happened!?" asked the woman as she ran up to Bethany with the man right behind her.

"I ran into a bit of trouble while I was out." said Bethany while her mother looked her over.

"A bit of trouble! Look at you, this says more than just a bit of trouble!" said the man.

"That's not all Father, she also decided to bring home a demon and his spawn." said Carver. That got the man's attention as he turned to Mordred and Luna.

"I'm not a demon and neither is Little Moon." said Mordred. "Though if my brother was here then it would be a different story." Mordred mumbled under his breath though Bethany heard him.

"And who are you young man?" asked the man as he noticed Mordred's eyes and was inclined to believe his son.

"My name is Mordred Blackthorn and this is my daughter Luna Blackthorn. Despite what your son may think we are not demons." said Mordred. Luna look at the man for a bit before turning back and laying her head on her father's shoulder.

"Your eyes say otherwise." said the man.

"I get my eyes from my father just like some of my other siblings." said Mordred. Mordred then felt tugging on his top from Luna and looked into her eyes as the two had a silent conversation. "Very well Little Moon let us be off." said Mordred as he turned to walk into the village.

"Wait you still owe me an explanation as to what happened!" said Bethany.

"I've already saved you from slavers, stopped you from hurting your siblings, and delivered you home safely is that not enough? Besides Little Moon is hungry and therefore I must feed her." said Mordred.

"In that case bring her inside, I have a pot of stew on the fire and after we eat you can explain yourself. My name is Leandra by the way and this is my husband Malcom." said the now named Leandra as she gestured to her husband.

"I thank you for your kindness Lady Leandra." said Mordred as he walked into the house. Soon everyone was sitting around the table eating stew and bread though Mordred chose not to eat and gave Luna his portion. Once they were all finished it was Malcom that spoke up.

"Alright now that most of us have eaten, you can now explain yourself." said Malcom. Mordred saw no reason to delay things further so he explained everything from his point of view, he didn't edit it at all as Luna has been with him long enough to be used to it. Bethany also confirmed the parts of the story where she was involved.

Everyone was happy that Mordred was able to stop anything too bad from happening to Bethany, but Carver and Garret were still on guard with Carver even still glaring at Mordred. "Well it's good that you were able to help our sister, but it seems a bit too convenient that you just so happened to walking by when this happened." said Carver.

"I'm sure it does seem that way but that's just how it is, whether you believe that or not is not my concern." said Mordred.

"What about the kiss? What was that about?" asked Bethany with a blush. At the reminder of the kiss Garret, Carver, and Malcom went into protective brother/father mode and glared at Mordred. Jane and Leandra were cirious, and Luna just simply looked around.

"I honestly don't know what that was, I just felt drawn to Bethany and my magic started to feel docile. I'll admit that I was lost in her eyes and then the next thing I knew we were kissing. It's strange though as such a thing has never happened to me before." said Mordred.

"How were you able to use your magic without your staff?" asked Jane.

"It is a common misunderstanding that Mages need a staff, the staff just helps to focus our power, with enough training any Mage can use their magic without it." said Mordred.

"That is true, I also feel a great deal of magic within you." said Malcom.

"As you should as magic runs strongly in my family. In fact every child born in my family so far are gifted with magic." said Mordred.

"Wait, you come from a whole family of mages!?" asked Garret.

"Yeah pretty much." said Mordred.

"How does it work with training all of that magic?" asked Jane as their father Malcom seemed to have trouble just teaching her and her sister at the same time.

"Once a child is at the right age to start training or shows that they have magic then our parents start their training. Our parents trained the first borns and then they helped train the others when they were born. I myself was helping to train my younger brothers and sisters before I left home." said Mordred.

"Why did you leave home?" asked Bethany.

"It is tradition in my family that at a certain age a child is to leave home in order to travel, learn different things, and find material to make their own staff. I have actually finished collecting my materials and will be constructing my staff soon." said Mordred. It was then that Mordred felt a tug on his arm and looked to see Luna looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Yes Little Moon I will be starting to further your training soon." said Mordred.

"So the little knife-ear is a mage too?" asked Carver. "OOW!" said Carver as he was suddenly hit upside the head by Leandra.

"Caver you will not use such language in my house, I taught you better than that!" said Leandra.

"I apologize for my son Mordred, Carver tends to talk before he thinks." said Malcom.

"It's alright, though I would advise that he not call her that again as I am quite protective. Also yes Luna is a mage." said Mordred.

"Where is her mother?" asked Jane.

"Gone." said Mordred not wanting to stay on that particular subject too long.

"What happened to her?" asked Garret.

"I prefer not to talk about in front of Luna." said Mordred. Everyone seemed to understand that and was willing to leave it alone, well Carver wasn't.

"So you come into our home, eat our food, and now you refuse to answer a simple question." said Carver.

"I save your sister from becoming a slave and someone's toy, I don't kill you for attacking me out of nowhere, I brush off the fact you insulted my child in front of me, and now you refuse to allow me to not answer one question when I have truthfully answered your other ones." Mordred fired back with an edge to his voice.

"Why won't you answer the question?" asked Carver as he narrowed his eyes.

"I already told you why." said Mordred as he was really losing his patience with the situation.

"I think you're hiding something." said Carver.

"And I think we're done here, come along Luna." said Mordred as he stood and moved for the door with Luna closely following.

"Wait!" said Bethany.

"You just love that word don't you." said Mordred as she's said that word to him more than anything.

"First I'd like to apologize for my brother Carver, as you can see he's very stupid." said Bethany.

"Hey!" yelled Carver though he was ignored.

"Second I don't want you to leave just yet, I have many questions for you." said Bethany.

Mordred stared at her for a few moments before looking at Luna. Luna simply stared into his eyes as the two had another silent conversation. After a minute Mordred turned back to Bethany. "Luna and I will be staying at the Inn in the city for a couple of days, come any time you wish to ask your questions." said Mordred as he and Luna left.

As soon as the door closed Leandra immediately smacked Carver in the back of the head. "OW! Mother!" said Carver.

"Don't "Mother" me young man, I raised you better than to act like that to a guest. Let alone someone that saved your sister so as punishment you will be sleeping in the barn for the next couple of nights." said Leandra.

Carver was going to argue but a glare from his father made him reconsider. That night while everyone was in their bed, or on a hay bail in Carver's case, only two people couldn't sleep. Carver because he was so uncomfortable and Bethany because she couldn't get Mordred out of her head. What Bethany didn't know was that Mordred would drastically change her life in the future.

That's chapter 1 guys I hope you liked it. As I'm sure you can tell Carver is not my favorite character in the game so yes you should expect me to be harsh with his character. Also I know that as far as Dragon Age lore goes only female dragons have wings but I'm changing that so that both have wings.

Harem

Bethany, Athenril, Merill

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars.


	2. Getting to Kirkwall

Hey guys it's your favorite 3headed-dragon here with chapter 2 for this fic. Not much to say so let's get right into it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Getting to Kirkwall

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Two years had passed so fast for Mordred, he had only meant to spend a few days in the city of Lothering but instead he and his little moon had spent two years in the city. Mordred knew exactly why he spent so much time in Lothering and her name was Bethany Hawk. Everytime he tried to leave the city something inside of him would just scream at him to not leave Bethany behind. After so many failed attempts to leave he simply gave up and stayed in Lothering, this allowed him to get to know Bethany even better as pretty much every day she came by to ask him questions on all sorts of subjects. Bethany sometimes brought her siblings with her on her visits so he got to get to know them better too. Jane warmed up to him the fastest with Garret following after her and Carver didn't really warm up to him at all, Mordred didn't care if Carver liked him or not as long as he didn't' hurt Luna then Mordred would leave Carver be.

Mordred had also gone to the Hawk residence from time to time and got to know Leandra and Malcom better. He found them to be good people who just wanted to live as normal a life as possible. He also learned that Bethany didn't like having magic as she felt she was making her family suffer since they had to hide her, Mordred was able to stop her from feeling this way by teaching her healing magic so that she could help people. Somewhere down the line they had established a relationship, with Malcom's and Leandra's blessing of course, and Mordred would admit that he was really happy as Bethany was great with Luna; Bethany even got to hear Luna actually talk but did learn to understand Luna when she didn't.

Jane constantly teased them about when they would get married and Mordred was actually thinking about it but he was afraid his family might scare her off. Everything was not great though as after establishing a relationship with Bethany, which took a year, two months later Malcom died of an illness. This devastated the family, Mordred did his best to comfort them in their time of need. It wasn't long after that that they learned of the Blight, soldiers came to the city looking for recruits to join the army, knowing that they needed the money Carver and Garret joined up but not before Garret made Mordred swear to protect their mother and sisters while they were gone. Mordred had no problem doing this and once they were gone he and Luna moved into the Hawk residence.

Right now Mordred was in the hidden basement where Malcom used to teach Bethany and Jane magic. On the ground in front of Mordred was all the pieces he had collected for his staff but in two years he had never put them together due to being too busy. One piece was a long wooden black staff that looked like a hand trying to grasp something, another was a demon skull, a large amethyst, and finally a scythe blade. Mordred was about to start putting the pieces together when he heard footsteps coming down the steps behind him, turning around he saw that it was Bethany with Luna in her arms.

"Darling what are you doing down here?" asked Bethany. The reason she was carrying luna was because the stairs were old and she didn't want Luna to get a splinter in her foot, the girl still refused to wear shoes.

"I'm just finally putting my staff together Dear." said Mordred.

"Oh really, well mind if we watch?" asked Bethany.

"No I don't mind just don't stand too close." said Mordred. Turning his attention back to his staff pieces mordred allowed his magic to flow into the air, doing so cause runes on the walls of the basement to glow. These runes had the purpose of keeping all magic that happened in the basement contained so that no one outside would sense it. Mordred then directed his magic into the pieces and they started to float around him. "Staff made from a tree struck three times by lightning." said Mordred as the staff stood straight up. "Skull of a powerful **Pride Demon**." said Mordred as that skull settled itself into the grip of the staff. "Blade of a scythe bathed in the blood of a 1,000 evil men." said Mordred as the blade embedded itself into the other end of the staff. "A gem willingly given by a man full of love and gratefulness." said Mordred as the gem embedded itself into the center of the staff. "And finally my own magic to bind it to my very being." said Mordred as his magic washed over the staff sealing all the pieces together and almost seeming to bring the staff to life before Mordred pulled his magic back and allowed the newly made staff to fall into his hand. Looking over the staff closely he nodded to show that he was satisfied with the staff for now, he would add runes to it later in order to make it even stronger.

"Wow, I had no idea that was how magic staffs were made." said Bethany.

"It's an old way of doing it, most staffs today are made by simply soaking materials in lyrium so that they can better channel magic. The way you just saw takes longer but in the end you get a stronger staff." said Mordred.

"I see. You said a gem willingly given by a man full of gratefulness and love, how did you manage that?" asked Bethany.

"While I was traveling I saved a man's family from some Blood Mages and he gave me the gem as a thank you even though I told him it wasn't necessary." said Mordred.

"Well that was very nice of you, maybe one day you can help me make a staff?" asked Bethany.

"Sure Dear, I'll start looking for items of power that will match your personality." said Mordred.

"Do the materials really matter that much?" asked Bethany.

"Yes, as an example my staff is more combat oriented and will boost my offensive spells. My staff would be a terrible match for you simply because while you can fight you're not really a combat Mage, so I'll need to find materials that balance both combat and healing." said Mordred.

"That makes sense, well Luna and I are going to the market would you like to accompany us?" asked Bethany.

"Sure Dear." said Mordred before sending his staff away to a pocket dimension."

"...You have to teach me that." said Bethany.

"Another time Dear, let's go." said Mordred.

It wasn't long before Mordred, Bethany, and Luna were in the market in Lothering. Mordred noticed that Luna still didn't like being in large crowds but at least now she wasn't hiding behind either Bethany or himself. He stopped when a familiar scent made its way into his nose, following the scent Mordred soon came upon the sight of someone he hasn't seen in years. She was a beautiful woman with fair skin, dark brown hair that was pinned up in a bun with some of her bangs being swept to the left side, yellow eyes with dark eyeshadow, a slender build, long legs, a toned ass, a narrow waist, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black knee high boots, black tights with a calf length black skirt, a very revealing and loose silk top that hid very little of her upper body, an ornate necklace, a leather band on her right bicep, and a protective sleeve on her left arm with feathers on the shoulder. The woman's nose twitched before she turned her head towards him and he saw her eyes widen slightly at the sight of him before they started moving towards each other.

"Morrigan, Sweet Sister how good it is to see you again." said Mordred.

"The same to you, Dear Brother. I must say that you did an excellent job of worrying everyone when you didn't come home." said Morrigan.

"Does that mean you worried as well Sister?" asked Mordred.

"Of course not, of all my younger siblings you are the strongest so I had no need to worry." said Morrigan.

"Well I'm glad you had such faith in my power Sister." said Mordred with a smirk.

"Don't get a swelled head Brother. Oh and don't think I don't smell your scent on the two females that are here, one about your age and another that is much younger, is this why you've been gone so long?" asked Morrigan.

"In a way, but you sound almost jealous Sister." said Mordred.

"Please Brother, I have no reason to be jealous." said Morrigan.

"Anyway, what are you doing here instead of in your favorite forest?" asked Mordred.

"Mother has sent me on a quest to stop the Blight with some Grey Wardens and a Mabari." said Morrigan.

"Hmmmm, so the battle at Ostagar was lost then." said Mordred.

"Yes, General Loghain pulled his men out of the battle and left the King to die." said Morrigan.

"I see. You aren't having any trouble traveling with the Wardens are you?" asked Mordred.

"No, I hope you don't think I need protection just because I'm traveling with two males." said Morrigan with a light glare.

"Of course not Sister you are plenty strong on your own, but that doesn't mean I can't be protective at times." said Mordred.

"It sounds more like you're the jealous one now. You know Brother, Mother and Father would not mind if their children decided to mate with each other and with our lineage the child of said mating would be born with no defects. Imagine the power a child born from you and I would have." said Morrigan with a smirk.

"You are such a tease Sister. We both know that you are far too independent to even consider settling down at this point in time." said Mordred.

"Oh I don't know about that Brother, if I were to find a man that respected my independence and was powerful I could see myself settling down. Maybe you could be that man Dear Brother." said Morrigan with a smirk.

"Like I said, you are such a tease." said Mordred.

"Darling there you are, I was wondering where you wandered off to. Oh and who is this?" asked Bethany as she walked up to him with Luna in her arms while looking at the beautiful woman standing across from Mordred.

"Ah I see, this is your woman and your…...adopted child I'm guessing." said Morrigan.

"Yes, though I had Luna before I met Bethany. Bethany this is my older sister Morrigan, Morrigan this is my Dear Bethany. Luna, this is your Aunt Morrigan, Morrigan this is your niece Luna." said Mordred.

"It's nice to meet you Morrigan." said Bethany.

"Oh that remains to be seen." said Morrigan.

"Be nice Sister." said Mordred.

"Oh alright, it's nice to meet you as well Bethany." said Morrigan before looking at Luna. The two just stared at each other for a few moments before Morrigan smirked. "Hehehe, oh you I like." said Morrigan with a light chuckle. "Well Brother I should be off on my little adventure, if you are staying in this town then I suggest you prepare to leave before the Horde gets here." said Morrigan.

"Thank you for the advice Sister, but before you go allow me to do this." said Mordred before grabbing her right hand and then by simply tapping the palm of her hand a rune appeared. "I know you can take care of yourself but should you ever need anything just channel your magic into this rune and call out my name, I'll be there." said Mordred.

Morrigan looked at the rune on her hand and then at her brother before sighing. "So protective, very well if it makes you feel better I'll keep this rune on my hand. Until we meet again Dear Brother." said Morrigan before walking off.

"Same to you Sweet Sister." said Mordred.

"Well…...she was nice." said Bethany.

"Only because I asked her to be. My family can be…..difficult to deal with at times." said Mordred.

"She said that the Horde was on its way here, that means that the battle at Ostagar was lost." said Bethany.

"Yes that is what it means, however we will stay for as long as possible to see if Garret and Carver come back." said Mordred.

With that they finished their shopping before heading back to the house where they told Leandra and Jane what was going on. They were of course worried about Garret and Carver but were happy that they weren't leaving until it was impossible to stay any longer. As time passed Mordred made sure that they packed up some things while storing them in his pocket dimension and made sure they saved up some coin that they may need. Mordred also spent a lot of time either teaching Jane, Bethany, and Luna spells or patroling for Darkspawn. Leandra was always trying to keep calm about things but even she could feel that something was coming, something terrible. A few more days later Garret and Carver came running through the door with Garret yelling about how they had to go as the Darkspawn were coming. Everyone quickly ran out of the house with Bethany holding Luna, they had to fight a few Darkspawn on their way out of Lothering but did manage to get out before Lothering was over run.

The group was now running through a mountain pass with Garret and Carver leading the way, Bethany with Luna in her arms, Jane and Leandra in the middle and Mordred guarding the rear. Some Darkspawn had tried chasing them down but they were no match for Mordred's offensive spells that easily cut them down; they kept running until Leandra ran out of breath and fell to her knees.

"Are you alright my Lady?" asked Mordred as everyone came to check on Leandra.

"Yes, I'm just not as young as I used to be." said Leandra.

"None of us are as young as we used to be." said Mordred.

"We should have left long ago, why did we take so long?" asked Bethany while looking at her brothers.

"Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar!" said Carver.

"He's right Dear, I know you're upset about all of this but you have to understand that no one here is to blame." said Mordred. "Are you alright Little Moon?" asked Mordred as he looked over Luna. Luna simply stared into her father's eyes for a few moments, silently talking to him as she usually does. "Good." said Mordred.

"You're right Darling, I'm sorry Brothers." said Bethany.

"It's alright Bethany as we're all a bit tense right now but we have to keep going." said Garret.

"Where are we even Going?" asked Jane.

"we can go to Kirkwall." said Leandra.

"Kirkwall!?" asked Jane in surprise.

"There are a lot of templars in Kirkwall mother." said Bethany with worry in her voice. Surprisingly enough it wasn't worry for her sister, Mordred, or herself it was worry for Luna as she held the little girl tighter.

"I know but we still have family there and an estate." said Leandra.

"I don't care as long as we keep moving, we'll be lucky to get out of here alive." said Carver.

Mordred noticed that Carver's words had caused Luna to start shaking slightly in fear so he gently patted her head in order to calm her down. "Don't worry Little Moon, I won't let anything happen." said Naruto. Once again Luna simply stared at her father though her shaking did stop.

The group got moving once again but of course it wasn't long before they came across more problems. This time it came in the form of coming upon the sight of two people fighting off Darkspawn, though one did become injured while the continued to kill order to defend the other. The Hawks and Mordred had Leandra and Luna stay back while they killed off the Darkspawn. Once the Darkspawn were dead they found that the people they saved were a woman and a man with the man being a templar.

"Apostates, keep your distance, the Order dictates!" said the templar.

"Wesley." whispered the woman.

"My the Maker sure has a sense of humor, first Darkspawn and now a templar, and here I thought they all abandoned Lothering." said Bethany.

"The spawn are clear in their intent but a Mage is always unknown, the Order dictates." said Wesley as he moved to Bethany only to come eye to eye with Mordred. Wesley flinched at the sight of Mordred's eyes, they were intimidating on their own but what really got to him was the fire lit in them that threatened to consume his very soul.

"Try if you wish Templar, I promise your death will not be quick." said Mordred.

"Wesley these people saved us, the Maker understands." said the woman.

"Of course." said Wesley as he moved away from Mordred a little too quickly.

"I'm Aveline Vallen, this is my husband Ser Wesley. We can hate each other once we're out of the path of the Blight, we were heading north but ran into the Darkspawn." said the now named Aveline.

"Then we're trapped, the Wilds are to the south that's no way out!" said Carver.

"I'm running right into the horde, we go south." said Garret. Carver huffed at this but everyone went south regardless. Along the way they fought and killed off Darkspawn and would then loot the bodies for anything useful. Mordred made sure to keep an eye on Luna and Leandra in order to make sure they were doing okay and an eye on Wesley to make sure he didn't try anything. Soon they came to a much wider area when compared to the narrow path but then the ground started shaking before they saw a huge ogre running towards them, most of them managed to get out of the way but Bethany stayed in front of Leandra and Luna in order to protect them. The ogre took this as a challenge and roared at Bethany.

"Maker give me strength." said Bethany before throwing a fireball at the ogre but it didn't do much damage. The ogre roared at Bethany once again and was about to reach for her when it was hit by a bolt of purple lightning that forced it to stumble back.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" yelled Mordred before he continued throwing lightning bolts at the ogre causing it to keep stumbling back and roaring in pain. "GARRET FINISH IT!" yelled Mordred.

Garret wasted no time running up to the ogre before jumping onto its back and stabbing it repeatedly with his short swords until he climbed up to its head and stabbed it through the eye and into its brain. The ogre fell over dead allowing Garret to climb off of it and everyone else to regroup. "Is everyone alright?" asked Garret.

"Luna and Mother are a bit shaken but other than that we're fine." said Bethany. Bethany then suddenly found herself in Mordred's arms as he kissed her with so much passion that it took her breath away and made her knees weak. The kiss didn't stop until Mordred felt a pull on his pants leg, looking down he saw Luna looking up at him so he picked her up and hugged her between himself and Bethany.

"I'm so glad you both are alright." said Mordred.

"Thank you for saving us Mordred." said Leandra.

"No problem my Lady, besides it was Garret that killed the beast." said Mordred.

"Of course, thank you as well my son." said Leandra.

"You're welcome Mother, now we really need to get going." said Garret. Just as the group started moving again they were quickly surrounded by more Darkspawn.

"Maker, there's no end to them." said Bethany. She then suddenly found Luna in her arms as Mordred started to walk forward. With his back towards the group none of them could see the dark purple scales that started to appear on his face or the smoke coming from the corners of his mouth. Before Mordred could do anything though everyone heard a loud roar, looking up the cliffside where the roar came from the saw a large magenta colored High Dragon. The dragon then flew down and started destroying Darkspawn with its fire, claws, and tail, once it was done it started to glow and shrink down down to human size.

When the glow stopped it revealed that the dragon had turned into an average sized woman with fair skin, yellow eyes, long white hair that fell down her back while some of it was styled into horns, a slender build, long legs, flared hips, a narrow waist, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore chainmail armor under a dark purple dress with a diamond shaped cleavage window, knee high plate armor boots, elbow length armored gauntlets, and a metal headpiece. Mordred instantly knew who the woman was but decided to focus on making sure Bethany, Luna, and Leandra were okay.

"Thank you for your help, I don't know what we would have done without you." said Garret.

"I do, you would have been fine. If you are looking to flee the horde you should know you are going in the wrong direction." said the woman as she began to walk away.

"Wait, you can't just leave us here." said Carver.

"Can I not? I came upon a most curious sight, a might orge vanquished by the combined efforts of a powerful mage and a warrior, who could perform such a thing? Now my curiosity is sated and you have your lives, is that not enough?" asked the woman.

"You could show me that dragon thing, that's looks useful." said Garret.

"Hehehe, I dare say it is, if only a clever tongue was all one needed. Tell me clever child how do plan to out run the Blight?" asked the woman.

"We're going to Kirkwall." said Carver.

"My, my, such a long trip, your King will not miss you?" asked the woman.

"I'm sure he'll miss his life more." said Garret.

"HAHAHAHAHA, oh you I like." laughed the woman. "hurled into the chaos you fight and the world will shape before you. Is it fate or chance I can never decide. You know I just may be able to help you after all." said the woman.

"There has to be a catch." said Carver.

"Of course there is a catch, LIFE is a catch, I suggest you catch it while you can." said the woman and Mordred at the same time. The woman looked over at Mordred and her eyes seemed to soften as she smiled at him.

"Should we trust her?" asked Garret.

"We don't even know who or what she is." said Garret.

"I know what she is, the Witch of the Wilds." said Aveline.

"Some call me that also Flemeth, Asha'bellanar, an old hag who talks too much, and in the case of some like the one in your group…...mother." said the now named Flemeth as she looked at Mordred.

"Hello Mother, it's good to see you again and you know if anyone called you an old hag who talks too much you'd tear them apart if the rest of us didn't get to them first." said Mordred. Behind him Bethany began straightening out her hair and clothes, she had next expected to meet her love's mother today.

"Same to you my son, I must say that you had us worried when you didn't return home but looking at the situation you're in I guess I can understand why." said Flemeth as she glance at Bethany and Luna. She could feel her son's magic within Bethany showing that they had at least started the mating process and her son's scent was on the child in such a way that she could tell her son had been taking care of the small elf for a long time.

"I'm sorry for my delayed return Mother." said Mordred.

"It's alright my son, just be sure to make your way home some time soon, your other mothers and I look forward to the stories you have of your adventures as do your younger siblings. Make sure to bring your mate and child as well when you return." said Flemeth.

"I will Mother." said Mordred.

"Good now I believe I have a deal to make with your little friends." said Flemeth before walking over to Garret.

"Mordred, what did she mean by your other mothers?" asked Bethany though she felt she already knew the answer.

Mordred sighed at this but he knew this would come up someday. "She means that my father is married to more than one woman." said Mordred.

"So are you a prince or something?" asked Bethany as she knew that it was only royalty that took multiple wives.

"Or something, my family is quite complicated Dear but I will explain what I can to you when we have more time and things have calmed down." said Mordred.

"Very well Darling, I'll trust you to explain this to me, especially if I might have to deal with something like this in the future." said Bethany.

They then joined everyone else as they had gathered around Aveline and her husband who wasn't looking so good. Apparently he had been corrupted by the Blight and would die soon then become a Darkspawn, the only cure for the Blight was becoming a Grey Warden but Mordred knew that his mother had already sent the closest ones off on an adventure.

"I can't decide his fate Aveline." said Garret as Aveline looked down at her husband as he gave her a knife.

"Be strong, my love." said Wesley before Aveline pushed the blade into him and he died.

"It's get's no easier from here, your troubles have only just begun." said Flemeth.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 2, I hope you liked it. That's right I'm keeping all of the Hawk siblings alive and Flemeth is Mordred's mother. There will be no Flemeth taking over the body of her daughters. I'll be introducing more of Mordred's family later on in the story.

Also I've been thinking a lot about doing a reading/reaction for one of my stories so if there is a story of mine that you really like and would like to see a reading/reaction for then let me know and I'll see about doing it.

Harem

Bethany, Athenril, Merill, Isabella

Maybe

Morrigan

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
